El anfitrión y su huesped
by MisanagiAmakusa
Summary: Que motiva a Bruno Diaz a confesar sus sentimientos por Diana


Había sido otra noche de vigilancia, pero a diferencia de muchas anteriores, esta vez sentía la necesidad de llegar a casa temprano. Por suerte los eventos que se presentaron no necesitaban de su presencia y la policía de Gotham fue suficiente para mantener a raya el crimen en su ciudad.

Esa noche no llegó a sentarse frente a la computadora para revisar posibles pistas de crímenes o felonías; se despojó del traje, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió como de costumbre un pantalón deportivo gris y una camiseta negra. Eran apenas las 11 p.m. y le extraño no ver, desde el rellano de las escaleras, las luces del comedor encendidas.

La nueva Torre de Vigilancia estaba en construcción y aún faltaban algunas semanas para que estuviese lista. En su interior deseaba que realmente nunca la terminaran. Tener a Diana como huésped, le había dado otro aire a la mansión Díaz. La veía más luminosa y menos triste. Hasta notaba el cambio en el mismo Alfred, quien ciertamente había caído bajo el encanto de la hermosa princesa de las amazonas.

Fue a la cocina y encontró a Alfred recogiendo los utensilios que usó para preparar la cena. Sobre el desayunador vio una bandeja con un plato cubierto y un vaso con té frío preparado… Sin preguntar nada, bebió el té sin parar hasta posar el vaso vacío de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Levantó la tapa del plato y volvió a colocarla, sin probar bocado.

¿El señor no va a cenar?

¿La princesa?

En su habitación…

¿Ya cenó?

Al parecer hay una epidemia de inapetencia esta noche. Solo me pidió un poco de leche caliente con miel; según dijo quería dormir temprano para dejar de darle tantas vueltas a algo que al final no estaba en sus manos cambiar.

¿Y qué es ese algo, si puede saberse?

Eso, señor, tendrá que preguntárselo a su majestad… Mis conjeturas son solo eso, suposiciones.

Bruno dio un suspiro de exasperación, Alfred a veces lograba hacerle perder la paciencia. Le miró irónicamente y le dio las buenas noches, a lo que el viejo mayordomo respondió flemáticamente como era su costumbre.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la tercera planta de la mansión y fue a su habitación. No encendió las luces y se aproximó al ventanal. Desde ahí podía ver la habitación donde había alojado a Diana.

El cuarto se hallaba a oscuras y pensó que la princesa ya estaría dormida, pero cuando vio hacia la terraza contigua distinguió la silueta de ella mirando hacia el horizonte y solo su cabello se movía acompasado a la caricia del viento.

Apenas había luz de luna, pero no era necesario. Conocía ese perfil perfectamente. Cuantas veces lo había admirado secretamente en las reuniones de la Liga. No llegaba a explicarse como siempre terminaban sentados uno frente al otro.

La figura inerte de Diana de pronto cobró movimiento, llevándose las manos al rostro y no hacía falta mucha luz para darse cuenta que lloraba.

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, algo grave pasaba, Diana no era una mujer de lágrimas fáciles. Olvidando sus modales entró sin llamar a la puerta y llegó al alfeizar del ventanal que conducía a la terraza cuando se detuvo de repente al ver que una imagen, también muy conocida para él, descendió en la terraza. Era Kal-El.

Diana lo abrazó de inmediato y hundió su rostro lloroso en su regazo. Kal-El le mecía suavemente, mientras intentaba calmarla.

Vamos Diana, serénate… Ya estoy aquí, vine tan pronto escuche tu llamada.

Kal, no puedo más. Ya no consigo disfrazar mis sentimientos y ellos ya no me obedecen; por más que me digo que esto no puede ser, pareciera que es cuando más fuerte se hace esta necesidad.

Diana, te entiendo, recuerda que yo estoy viviendo el mismo infierno de no poder tener a mi lado a la mujer que quiero, que hay un mar de convencionalismos que nos separan, nuestra naturaleza casi divina no nos permite vivir el amor, tal y como lo conocen los humanos.

Pues me revelo a las Parcas, ya ha sido bastante sacrificio el ser expulsada de mi gente, del abrazo de mi madre, para que también me sea prohibido el estar al lado de quien amo.

Diciendo esto se separó de él, volviendo la vista hacia el infinito.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y cuando ambos se dieron vuelta, se encontraron con el rostro inexpresivo del dueño de la casa.

Buenas noches.

Bruno… disculpa, no era mi intención llegar a tu casa de forma furtiva.

No tienes que disculparte, estoy claro que para ti las puertas no son un impedimento.

Bruno, no es necesario que seas grosero con Superman, fui yo la que le pidió que viniera a verme…

No pretendo serlo su alteza…, simplemente soy honesto.

Esta última frase la dijo con enfática ironía, haciendo que sus colegas se mirasen entre sí. Diana de inmediato entendió que el millonario había escuchado la conversación entre ella y el kriptoniano, e interpretado que entre ambos miembros de la Liga había algo más que una relación de aliados.

Bruno… yo…

No se preocupe princesa, su calidad de huésped en mi casa le da los mismos beneficios que si fuese la dueña de ella… Puede recibir a su invitado con TOTAL confianza.

Bruno…, no te permito esa insinuación para con Diana.

Diana tomo del brazo a Kal-El y le miró. Superman entendió que una pelea entre ambos era contraproducente y totalmente innecesaria. Asintió, tomó de los hombros a la amazona y depositó un casto beso en su frente, antes de salir como había llegado, volando. Ese simple gesto golpeó al anfitrión de la mansión más fuerte que un puñetazo del hijo de Kriptón. ¿Había de verdad algo entre ellos o fueron sus celos los que le hicieron ver más allá?

Si, celos, lo reconocía. Por primera vez sentía celos de Kal, ni su relativa invulnerabilidad había logrado que el hijo de Gotham le envidiase. Pero verlo abrazado a ella y comportarse con tan natural cariño para con su princesa, simplemente le estaba volviendo loco.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta de la habitación y fue Bruno quien abrió, para ver a Alfred parado estoicamente en la entrada.

Buenas noches, ¿se le ofrece algo más a los señores?

Después de dos segundos de un silencio incómodo, el mayordomo asintió e iba a retirarse cuando Diana salió de la habitación y le tomó de una mano.

Gracias por sus atenciones Alfred, Usted me ha hecho sentir bienvenida. Mañana abandonaré la mansión y no quiero dejarla sin mostrarle mi gratitud.

¿Irte? – Le miró Bruno asombrado por las palabras de la amazona.

Para mí ha sido un placer servirle Princesa, considéreme su fiel amigo. Me retiro, buenas noches.

Buenas noches Alfred, gracias de nuevo.

Se quedaron solos en la habitación. Diana encendió una de las luces de la cómoda y se sentó frente al espejo con la mirada perdida en su propia imagen.

Desde el día en que ofreciste que me quedara en tu casa mientras se decidía la construcción de la nueva base de la Liga, pensé que tal vez nos estabas dando la oportunidad de acercarnos, pero con el pasar de los días Alfred fue mi única compañía en esta casa.

Tú sabes cuales son mis ocupaciones…

Y tú las mías… y aun así siempre es posible el compartir un tiempo juntos… pero ya veo que esa intención es solo mía.

Diana… no me es tan fácil el socializar como a ti princesa, tan habituada a las relaciones diplomáticas.

Tú no eres una asignación muy diplomática que digamos Bruno. Siempre poniendo obstáculos para mantenerme alejada de ti… ¿Acaso no he mostrado suficiente fidelidad para que puedas confiar en mí?

Y claro que confío, eres mi aliada de mayor confianza.

Quiero avanzar Bruno, ser tu amiga y después de ese beso, mientras huíamos de los Tangnagerianos, y la oferta de quedarme en tu casa, pensé que tal vez…

Entiende Diana…

No hace falta que te disculpes, fui yo quien leyó erróneamente las señales. No puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad Bruno, mañana me iré a Smallville. Clark me ha ofrecido vivir con sus padres un tiempo.

Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te marches Diana… Esta casa es enorme y tu…

Y yo me siento sola Bruno, me agobia el eco que retumba en esta casa… y Clark cree que la compañía de los Kent me hará mucho bien.

Clark, siempre haciéndola de niño scout…

Solo se preocupa por mí.

No más que yo princesa…

El millonario se aproximó a Diana, le tomo de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Con un gesto tierno de su mano le obligo a mirarlo directamente y descubrió una mirada decididamente resignada. Esa no era su guerrera amazona. Enmarco su rostro con ambas manos y ella pareció contener la respiración por un segundo, que fue el tiempo que le tomó a él posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Diana se entregó a ese beso sin resistencia, lo deseaba desde hace tiempo. Pero más que el contacto físico con Bruno, ella necesitaba que él le abriera su corazón y hasta ahora no lo había hecho, el beso no era prueba de ello, ya se habían besado antes. La sensación de falta la sacó del encantamiento y dio un paso atrás, llevando la punta de sus dedos a los labios enrojecidos y ligeramente inflamados.

No, así no…

Diana…

Bruno, quiero ser completamente honesta contigo. Lo mereces y me lo debo a mi misma. Cuando entré a formar parte de la Liga, te convertiste en un reto. Fuiste el único quien mantuvo distancia conmigo, con todos. No pido que seas Wally, pero hasta con el propio Jonn Jo´z, siendo la persona discreta que es, en algún momento llegamos a ser confidentes. Tu obstinación en mantenernos a un lado, me llevó a conocerte a través de los ojos de otros…

Alfred…, siempre queriendo arreglar mi vida.

¿Cuál vida Bruno?... Padre no es quien engendra, sino quien cría y Alfred siempre ha estado contigo, hasta cuando tus padres aún estaban vivos. Todos respetamos tus decisión de mantener al margen a todos aquellos que amas, porque ese es tu lado vulnerable, el miedo a perderlos como perdiste a Tomás y a Marta. Hasta ahora la aceptaba, pero ya no, no puedo…

¿Qué cambio?

Yo cambié Bruno, dejaste de ser el reto y simplemente me enamoré de ti. Cuando acepte lo que sentía, me propuse acercarme y descubrir si cabría la posibilidad de que tú sintieses, si no lo mismo, una atracción… Pero tu cada día hacías un muro más alto entre nosotros; así que entendí el mensaje…

No… no has entendido nada Diana. Como todos, te dejas llevar por lo que ves en la superficie…, por eso el detective soy yo…

¿Y qué es lo que según tú no veo Bruno?

Acabas de decir, y cito cuota, "…mantener al margen a todos aquellos que amas…".

La verdad de pronto fue clara para la amazona, como lo era cualquier amanecer en su adorada isla. No bajo nunca la mirada, mientras Diaz acortaba de nuevo las distancias entre ellos, para abrazarla suavemente esta vez y descansar su frente con la de ella.

Te amo Diana.


End file.
